Inspiration
by KittyJihoon
Summary: [One Shoot] Kau boleh bekerja keras tapi kau juga harus beristirahat / You are my inspiration Soonyoung-ie / Bad Summary! (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Hozi) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon)


**TITLE :** Inspiration

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

 **OTHER CAST :** Jeon Wonwoo

 **GENRE :** Romance, Angst (maybe)

 **LENGHT :** 1Shoot

 **Word Count :** 2.046 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Inspiration++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, bermata sipit persis seperti jarum jam 10:10 sedang mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam studio kesayangan mungilnya Lee Jihoon. Ia selalu berkunjung kesini, bertemu dengan kekasihnya sehabis ia latihan atau sekedar menciptakan tarian baru di ruang latihan.

Dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu agar tidak menciptakan sebuah kebisingan. Kalian tau Lee Jihoon itu anti keributan. Ia berjalan menjinjit bermaksud untuk memberi sebuah kejutan untuknya. Tapi sayang sekali, ketika Soonyoung ingin memeluknya dari belakang, kekasihnya tidak ada di kursinya.

Soonyoung membalikkan badannya dan matanya fokus pada satu tujuan. Ya ternyata kekasih mungilnya sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti capek ya Ji"

Soonyoung menjongkokkan dirinya agar bisa melihat Jihoon dengan jelas, ia mengelus pipi Jihoon dengan sayang. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu ceo mereka memberitahukan 2 minggu yang akan datang, mereka comeback kembali. Padahal pretty u baru saja goodbye stage beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mau tak mau Jihoon harus mempersiapkan lagu baru.

"Istirahatlah kau tak pernah tidur beberapa hari ini"

Lalu Soonyoung mengambil selimut yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sofa, membentangkan ke tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia mencium bibir Jihoon sesaat.

"Mimpi indah my moon"

Soonyoung beranjak pergi namun langkahnya berhenti ketika komputer Jihoon masih menyala, mungkin Jihoon lupa mematikannya. Soonyoung yang notabene nya orang baik mematikan komputer itu lalu pergi meninggalkan studio Jihoon.

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari ia membuat satu kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Pasalnya ia sudah menghapus lagu baru Jihoon yang belum sempat ia simpan, karena ngantuk berat sedang melandanya.

.

.

.

Pip~~ pip~~ pip~~

Tanda baterai mau habis menggema di studio. Jihoon meraba-raba mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Akhirnya ketemu dan dalam diam Jihoon mengusap layar ponselnya.

02.00

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya baru saja ia memenjamkan matanya dan ketika terbangun tau-tau sudah hampir pagi. Untungnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai tinggal men-save saja.

Jihoon bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata tertutup, sepertinya ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia masih belum mengetahui komputer dan sound systemnya mati total.

"Baiklah saatnya bekerja kembali"

Jihoon berjalan menuju ke komputernya, ia duduk lalu memegang mousenya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon mengkerutkan keningnya, ada yang menjangkal dari semua ini. Kenapa layar komputernya tidak mau menyala?

"ASTAGAAAAAAA! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Disitulah ia baru tersadar, seluruh alat-alat kesayangannya sudah mati total. Ada yang sudah mematikan komputernya tanpa meminta izin dulu dari dirinya.

"TUHAN BAGAIMANA INI?! SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKANNYA KEPADAKU?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Jihoon tersadar kembali, ketika ia bangun tadi, ada sebuah selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Siapa orang yang selalu melakukan ini kepadanya, selain dia. Ya Kwon Soonyoung.

Dengan penuh amarah, ia keluar dan membanting pintu studionya lalu pergi menuju ruang latihan dance. Hasilnya? Nihil, Kwon Soonyoung sudah tidak ada disana. Jika ia tidak ada disini maka ... Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jihoon melesat pergi menuju dormnya.

.

.

.

"KWON SOONYOUNG DIMANA KAU?!"

Jika Jihoon sudah marah besar seperti ini, ia takkan perduli lagi jam berapa sekarang atau memikirkan kondisi dorm saat ini.

"Jihoon? Kau kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? Kau tidak memikirkan member yang lain sedang tidur?"

Wonwoo terkejut saat Jihoon muncul tiba-tiba di dorm mereka. Untung dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung kalau tidak? Mungkin untuk kedua kalinya ia harus dilarikan rumah sakit lagi.

"Diam kau Wonwoo! Dimana Soonyoung?!"

"Tenang Ji! Aku panggil dia dulu"

Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jihoon seperti ini. Dia sudah memakluminya tapi tidak dengan beberapa member yang lain. Masih takut jika sikap pentramental Jihoon bangkit. Itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Soonyoung? Hey bangun! Jihoon memanggilmu"

"Eng? Jihoon-ie?"

"Iya! Cepatlah! Ia marah-marah dari tadi, aku takkan ingin member lain terbangun dan memarahi kalian berdua"

Sebenarnya ia malas untuk meninggalkan kasur kesayangannya tapi Jihoon memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Dengan malas ia pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ji? Ada apa? Kenapa datang kemari?"

Soonyoung menghampirinya, berhadapan dengan lelaki mungil itu. Soonyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas, tatapan mata kekasihnya sangat tajam, bibirnya berkatup rapat.

"Ji apa sedang ter-"

Plak, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus milik Kwon Soonyoung. Pipi kanannya benar-benar merah sekarang. Soonyoung membelalak kaget atas perlakuan Jihoon.

"Apa salahku?" Ucapnya sambil memegang pipi kanannya, ini tidak terlalu sakit tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit karena perlakuan Jihoon.

"Apa salahmu? Sudah ku bilang beberapa kali jangan menyentuh barangku! Apa kau sadar? Kau sudah menghapus file lagu yang belum ku simpan!"

Soonyoung kaget. Dia sudah menghapus sesuatu yang paling berharga milik Jihoon, walaupun ini tidak sengaja.

"A-a-aku tidak sengaja Ji"

"Bullshit! TINGGAL BEBERAPA HARI LAGI SOONYOUNG! KAU ARGHHHH"

"Maafkan aku Ji, aku tidak sengaja menghapusnya sungguh"

"DIAM KAU! INI KENAPA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU BERADA DISANA! SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELALU BERMASALAH!"

"Aku minta maaf Ji, aku tidak ber-"

"JANGAN PERNAH DATANG KE STUDIO KU LAGI!"

Lalu Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih mematung disana. Soonyoung sangat menyesal, perbuatannya pasti tidak akan mendapatkan pengampunan dari Jihoon. Memikirkan itu ia menjadi sedih.

"Soonyoung? Kau tak apa?"

Wonwoo melihat pertengkaran kedua sepasang kekasih itu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, mereka harus berbaikkan kembali. Lalu menghampiri Soonyoung yang sudah seperti mayat hidup disana.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Dia marah besar kepadaku Wonwoo-ie"

"Kau tunggulah Jihoon sampai dia benar-benar tenang dan cobalah untuk meminta maaf"

"Tapi aku pikir dia takkan memaafkanku"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Soonyoung seperti ini. Ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua kakinya layaknya seorang anak kecil sedang menangis.

"Hey ayolah Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak seperti itu kita semua tau dia-" Wonwoo mengelus punggung tegap Soonyoung dengan lembut "-Dan aku yakin kau lebih tau dia dibanding kami"

"Tapi..."

"Dia tidak bisa marah kepadamu terlalu lama, pergilah ke studionya dan minta maaf"

Soonyoung mendongak dan tersenyum tulus kepada Wonwoo. Dari semua yang ada disini, hanya Wonwoo yang selalu perhatian kepadanya dan selalu menghiburnya jika Jihoon sedang marah.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo-ie"

.

.

.

Dengan kasar Jihoon membuka pintu studionya dan membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Lalu duduk di sofa, mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menunduk dalam diam.

 _Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!_

Ia selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama pada dirinya. Jihoon ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah menampar keras Soonyoung. Sungguh itu semua ada diluar kendali dia.

 _Jihoon kau telah menyakiti kekasihmu sendiri!_

Tesss

Tesss

Tesss

Jihoon menangis, ia sangat menyesal. Persetan dengan lagunya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang malah Soonyoung. Dia sudah membentak dan menampar kekasihnya sendiri. Apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan tentangnya? Arghhhh Jihoon semakin menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat.

 _Maafkan aku Soonyoung_

.

.

.

Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam studio milik Jihoon, perlahan dengan pasti ia sudah berhasil masuk kedalam dan tak lupa menutupnya pelan.

Hal yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah si mungilnya yang sedang duduk di sofa hitamnya sambil menunduk. Soonyoung bergerak pelan mendekati kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Lalu ikut duduk bersama dengan Jihoon di sofa. Sepertinya Jihoon tidak menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung.

"Ji?"

Jihoon yang sedari menunduk mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut. Ya dia tau siapa orang itu, tapi nyali nya untuk menatap atau sekedar menjawab panggilan itu tidak ada.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja mungilnya tidak berubah dari posisi awal. Soonyoung menghela nafas panjangnya, yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar, Jihoon tidak mau memaafkannya. Namun, ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Jihoon-ie?"

Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya lalu jongkok di depan kekasihnya, ia menangkup pipi chubby Jihoon. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai tapi hatinya sangat sakit melihat Jihoon menangis seperti ini. Dengan telaten, ia menghapus airmata itu.

"Peri kecilku tidak boleh mengeluarkan airmata"

Tepat setelah Soonyoung mengatakan itu, Jihoon segera menghambur ke pelukan Soonyoung dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Soonyoung" Ujar Jihoon dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya lagi.

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya "hey seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu Jihoon-ie" dan mengusap airmata si mungilnya kembali.

Jihoon menggeleng dengan imutnya "tidak tidak, aku yang salah. Aku sudah membentakmu dan menamparmu. Aku tau kau pasti ti-"

Soonyoung membungkam dan mencium bibir Jihoon dengan lembut. Ciuman penuh rasa rindu. Soonyoung memagut kedua belah bibir Jihoon dengan sangat lembut dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan kecupan kecilnya dan memeluk leher Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap Jihoon dengan wajah yang sangat sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka masing masing. Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibir Jihoon dengan lumatan kecil di akhirnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf karena tidak sengaja sudah menghapus file lagumu Jihoon-ie, aku harap kau tidak sakit hati. Aku ingin ngomong eummm-"

Jihoon mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Soonyoung.

"Kau boleh bekerja keras tapi kau juga harus beristirahat, dari pagi sampai malam kau selalu bekerja, apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini? Tak masalah kau beristirahat dan jangan pikirkan apapun Jihoon-ie jika mereka tidak mengerti, aku akan membuat mereka mengerti-"

Soonyoung menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan lagi "mungkin kejadian ini harus kau pelajari Jihoon-ie, kau sudah bekerja keras tapi kau lupa dengan tubuhmu. Mungkin tuhan marah kepadamu dan aku tidak sengaja menghapus lagumu supaya kau beristirahat dan jangan memikirkan apapun" Soonyoung menjawil hidung mungil Jihoon dengan gemas.

Jihoon mengangguk kembali "ya terima kasih sudah menasehatiku"

"Aku akan membantumu membuat lagu yang baru" Soonyoung tersenyum cerah layaknya sang matahari terbit di pagi hari.

"Eiii kau membuat lagu? Yang ada lagumu berbau dengan _seks_ Soonyoung"

Soonyoung mengerjap mata sipitnya beberapa kali " _seks?_ Ide yang bagus" Plak, pukulan manis dari kekasihnya mengenai kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau lagu kita berkonten dewasa! Dan kau bodoh apa kau tidak memikirkan Chan? Dia belum cukup umur"

Soonyoung mulai berpikir "ya kau benar Chan masih kecil ... Eiiii dia tidak sekecil yang kau kira Jihoon-ie, kau tidak ingat? Dia sudah menyimpan video porno di ponselnya"

Plak, dia mendapatkan pukulan manis kedua dari kekasihnya tapi sekarang bukan di kepala tapi punggungnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Jangan bilang kau yang menyimpan video haram itu"

"Aku?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Jihoon mengangguk mantap. "Untuk apa aku menyimpannya? Aku sudah sering melakukan itu dengan mu Jihoon-ie dan ku pikir-pikir melakukan secara langsung lebih nikmat dibanding menontonnya Jihoon-ie"

Ting! Jihoon merasa kedua pipinya panas. Menyesal sudah menuduhnya dan jawabannya membuat Jihoon sangat shock.

"Buang otak porno mu itu bodoh!" Jihoon mencubit pinggang kekasihnya.

"Hehehe maaf" Soonyoung menyengir, Jihoon jengkel. Sepasang kekasihnya yang sama-sama bodoh.

"Lebih baik kita tidur Jihoon-ie kita masih punya waktu 3 jam lagi untuk tidur"

Jihoon mengangguk dan menyamankan diri bersandar di dada Soonyoung. Pemilik dada hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut bersurai blonde itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur fairy moon" Ucapnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan ikut menyusul Jihoon yang sudah tertidur.

Jihoon sebenarnya belum tidur, ia masih teringat kata-kata Soonyoung tadi. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah cantiknya, ya kata-kata itu akan ia gunakan untuk pengganti lagu yang sudah terhapus. Healing? Sepertinya cocok untuk judul lagu terbarunya.

Jihoon membuka matanya kembali dan mendongak keatas lalu mengecup bibir Soonyoung sekilas. Ia seperti seseorang yang sangat beruntung telah memilikinya. Yeah walaupun dia sangat bodoh. Tapi Jihoon sangat bersyukur dengan itu. Yang ia tau, seseorang yang berada dipelukkannya ini adalah orang yang paling Jihoon cintai.

"Terima kasih Soonyoung-" mencium bibir itu kembali. "-You are my inspiration" lalu menutup matanya kembali.

 **THE END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Muhehehe hello ^^ kali ini kittyjihoon membawa ff oneshoot saja lol dan berbau angst pastinya == ya karna saya ska ff bergenre angst, makanya semua ff saya akan ada berbau ANGST nya buhahaha xD

Ada yg uda lht video Soonyoung nyanyi lagu healing trus Jihoon senyum bak malaikat? Aigooo sejujurnya ini ff dibuat 2 hari sebelum fansign berlangsung xD imajinasi saya berkeliaran /? Ntah knp saya pnya feeling lagu healing emang ada "artinya" buat Jihoon sendiri xD apa FF ini real kah? Lol ngaco

Sudah ah cuap cuapnya /? Mari lestarikan FF Soonhoon dan Soonhoon moment lol ^^ bagi kalian merasa soonhoon shipper ayo follow twitter saya: kittyleeo  
Kita akan cuap cuap /? Tentang mereka hahaha xD

Sekian dari kittyjihoon ^^

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


End file.
